Chasing the A
by more-than-words
Summary: Elizabeth really likes it when Henry is in professor mode.


This is basically just smut. It also has a bit of light role play in it (nothing major and all in good fun but y'know) so if that's not your thing, turn back here.

Thanks to Adi for the reassurance and to the lovely people of Tumblr for the enthusiasm. And now I'll be going into hiding because writing this made me blush and I'm still not over it. My next project will undoubtedly be a much more serious and highbrow endeavour (hahahaha) but for now if you're still here, enjoy the filth ;) x

* * *

 **Chasing the A**

The house was quiet when Elizabeth returned home from her meeting just after lunch. A Sunday morning meeting that required full on business attire had gone against her plans to spend a quality day with her family, but at least she'd managed to make it back at a reasonable time.

If only her family were actually _in_.

There wasn't the noise she'd expect to find with everyone in the house, and she had just come to the conclusion that she was home alone when she walked into the office at the front of the house to find Henry sat at his desk, a stack of papers in front of him.

He was hard at work and apparently hadn't even heard her come in. She watched him for a minute, enjoying the sight of her husband concentrating and the way he sucked lightly on the end of a pen as he considered the paper in front of him.

Elizabeth walked over to the chair in front of Henry's desk, the strike of her heels against the hardwood floor making him look up. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, yourself." She leaned over to give him a kiss _hello_ before settling herself into the chair. "You here alone?"

"The kids are all out until at least sundown and I was starting to fear you might be, too, so I thought I'd do some marking."

"I can always tell when you're marking essays, you always get this sexy little furrowed brow thing going on," Elizabeth teased him, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. Even though she'd been planning on spending the day with the whole family before she was called in for her meeting, finding Henry home alone was hardly a disappointing prospect.

It gave them… options… that didn't necessarily exist when the kids were about and it had been a while since they'd been home just the two of them without interruptions. And he did look very hot as he focused on his work.

Henry dropped his pen down onto the desk. "Oh yeah?" he queried.

"Yeah. Very professorial."

He raised an eyebrow as he tried to gauge her level of interest. "You, uh, you like that?"

"I like that a lot."

Henry settled back against his chair and crossed his hands over his stomach, looking at her with the start of a playful smile on his face. "Really?"

He had no real need to ask the question – he knew full well the sight of him in professor mode turned her on. But the question and his playful nature did open up the floor to possibilities… "Yeah," Elizabeth replied. Then she said, "Have you got to grading my essay yet, professor?"

She said it lightly, her tongue between her teeth, testing the waters to see exactly what it was that Henry was in the mood for. His nostrils flared at her words and, oh yeah, it seemed they were on the same page. He was definitely up for something of a game.

His expression was playful as he answered. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"You remember it out of a class that large?"

"Well, you're a very memorable student. Now, will you let me work?" It was clear he wasn't serious about actually going back to work – he couldn't keep the highly interested smirk off his face as he turned his face away from her.

She watched as he turned his gaze back to the paper on the desk and enjoyed the opportunity to watch him pretending to be at work, his brow slightly furrowed behind his glasses as he read the essay, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

Elizabeth felt a pulse between her legs and felt the need to do something about it. Something that would keep their little game going. "How's my essay, professor?" she asked teasingly. "Did I do well?"

Henry went still for a moment at the intent behind her playful question. Then a smile started to play over his lips as he flicked his gaze to look at her over the tops of his glasses. "You're looking for feedback on your essay?"

"Yeah," she agreed, feeling the pulse between her legs starting to grow and couple with the swirl of emotions low in her belly. It had been a long time since she and Henry had played a game of this sort and her body hummed with anticipation even as a small part of her worried that he wasn't going to go for it.

There was no reason to worry. Henry's gaze darkened and he shifted position behind the desk – Elizabeth would bet a considerable sum that his jeans had started to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. He looked up at her properly, fixing her with a confident look that suggested he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I gave your essay a B," he said.

"I wanted an A." She said it in the tone of _not good enough,_ the tone of a challenge. She re-crossed her legs and gave him a look of defiance, the very picture of a self-assured student adamant about what she was after.

"For an A you need more analysis. You need to engage more with your, uh, _subject_." Henry's voice was all confident professor but the slight tremble in his hand as he shuffled papers on the desk gave him away – he wasn't as unaffected as he was trying to project.

It made Elizabeth feel powerful, even as she was letting Henry take the position of power. They both knew she was only letting him borrow it for a while. She lifted her hands to toy with the top button of her silk blouse. "I understand, professor," she said coyly. "I'm sure there must be something I can do to prove to you I can easily engage with any subject?"

The button slipped through the little hole and Henry's eyes were drawn to the expanse of newly revealed skin. He swallowed heavily before getting himself together. "It's not going to be easy to change my mind."

She undid another button and felt her heartrate kick up at the feel of Henry's gaze on her, hot and heavy, and the thrill of doing something they didn't often do. "I can be persuasive. Tell me what might help."

Henry watched her fiddling with the buttons of her blouse. His voice when he spoke was low and direct. "Take it off," he ordered.

Heat flushed through her at the look on his face. "Why, professor," she said, enjoying teasing Henry a little too much. "I thought you were all about the ethics. It seems to me that request was definitively unethical."

His jaw twitched as she playfully goaded him. "And here I thought giving you a chance to get what you want made me the good guy," he replied, his eyes darkening as they briefly skirted the line of too close to the bone. "You heard me." He nodded to her blouse.

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow and kept her gaze on Henry as she complied, undoing the buttons of her silk blouse with fingers that shook the smallest amount as dark arousal trickled through her veins like treacle. Then she slipped the silk from her shoulders, letting it pool behind her on the chair, and sat in front of Henry in her camisole and bra. She rested her hands back on the arms of the chair, aiming for a picture of cool nonchalance and missing it slightly. "Well?" she said, when Henry failed to say anything, focused instead on running his gaze over her body.

He stood from behind the desk and came towards her, the bulge of his arousal clearly visible even behind his jeans and half-hidden by the tails of his untucked dress shirt. "Oh, you're going to need to more than that to convince me to change your grade."

"Tell me what you want then." She made sure to sound just the slightest bit petulant even as both of them were unable to hide their playful enjoyment.

Henry circled around behind her and then stood close enough that she could feel the heat of him. She shivered as his fingers grazed the back of her neck before plunging into her hair, wrapping the strands around his palm so he could direct her head backwards to make her look at him. He leaned over her and lowered his head to give her a kiss. He teased her lips with his for a couple of seconds before sucking her lower lip between both of his in a kiss that was almost sweet – almost entirely her Henry. Then he let out a little moan and his tongue plunged into her mouth, devouring her. Elizabeth clutched onto the arms of the chair and trusted him to keep her steady.

When her neck started to ache from the awkward angle, she tugged against his grip and he pulled back, always the considerate gentleman, even when they were very deliberately playing with lines. "Well?" she said. "Have I sufficiently engaged with my subject yet?" She really hoped he'd say no.

"Not yet." Henry's fingers danced down her neck in a brief massage to ease the slight tension and then he withdrew from her, taking a step back.

There was the sound of clothes rustling and a zip lowering and Henry taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly as he no doubt took a moment to centre himself. Then he reappeared in front of her, seeking out her gaze with a slight question on his face that told her he was checking she was still on board with the game they were playing. A smile tugged at her lips in reply and she asked him the same silent question.

He gave her a small nod in response and then the softness disappeared from his expression and was replaced by a look that could only be described as sternly determined. Holding her gaze, he reached into his undone jeans and pulled free his erection. He pumped himself a couple of times and took a step towards her. "Why don't you prove your commitment to the subject?" he said.

"You mean why don't I demonstrate my skills of oral analysis?" She couldn't keep the grin from her face.

Henry was obviously having trouble keeping his face straight, too. He touched one hand to the back of her head to guide her to him. "Smart talk won't change your grade."

She raised her eyebrows. "You sure about that?" Then she took him in her mouth and made damn sure he didn't have the mental faculties available to make a comeback beyond a rather lewd groan that left his throat at the feel of her lips enveloping him and her tongue darting out to tease the head of his erection. She was careful not to touch him otherwise, keeping her hands wrapped around the arms of her chair lest they give in to each other before they had properly finished their game.

Other than the hand that lightly touched the back of her head from time to time, Henry kept his hands to himself too, clenching them into fists at his sides as she worked him over. His breath was increasingly ragged and it was clear he was having trouble refraining from thrusting into her mouth. Elizabeth lessened the suction of her lips around him to let him thrust shallowly against her, breathing through her nose and feeling moisture pooling between her legs, starting to drip slightly. Her nipples were hard against the lace of her bra and she wanted some friction, anything, but held herself back to let Henry control the pace.

His hand cupped her face, his thumb resting against her chin to hold her still as he pulled himself free from her lips. She knew he'd been close to coming, and it must have been an effort for him to pull back from her. She let a look of smugness take up residence on her face as Henry let his shirt drop back down to cover his hardness. "Come on, professor, you can't tell me that wasn't an A grade performance."

He bent at the waist to meet her eye level. "Oh, it was," he said, and his eyes were as dark as she had ever seen them. It seemed he was getting pretty into his role. "The question is, can you deliver that quality consistently, in all areas?"

"Absolutely," she said, her stomach flipping and her heart banging hard against her ribs. The overwhelming arousal coupled with the slight thrill of danger was making her desperate and it was a struggle to keep herself in the chair, to let Henry keep his lead.

He gave her a smile that was full of sin and then circled back around to stand behind her again. Having him out of sight but still able to feel his presence stoked Elizabeth's anticipation higher, and she dug her fingers hard into the arm of the chair. Henry's hands stroked once over her hair and then down, his fingers trailing lightly down her arms as he leaned over her slightly in order to reach. On his way back up her arms, he stopped briefly at her biceps to graze the backs of his fingers against her breasts. Her breath hitched and he carried on before she could properly enjoy the feeling.

He stopped when he reached thin straps at her shoulders. He ran his fingers below the bra strap that sat snuggly against her skin, moving the fabric and making the lace rub teasingly over her nipples. A little gasp left Elizabeth's lips and Henry chuckled in response. Then he slid the straps of her camisole and bra down her arms, letting them fall and catch just above her elbows. His fingers danced down her chest and then slipped below the fabric to free her breasts, the cool air of the room hitting her and making her want more as her centre throbbed at the contrast in temperatures.

"Mm, exemplary," Henry said, his voice low and authoritative. His hands slid further down to cup the weight of her breasts in his palms. "If you'd demonstrated this in the first draft of your essay it would have been an easy A."

"I don't want anything I haven't worked for," she replied. She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep herself in the game, wanting nothing more than to just sink into her husband so that they could lose themselves in each other. But what they were doing was so _good_ , and she knew it would more than pay off in the end.

Henry didn't reply, instead dipping his head to press a hot kiss at the base of her throat, sucking lightly against her pulse point. His hands started to move against her breasts, testing the weight of them and then stroking his thumbs over her nipples, deliberately slow and controlled. It made Elizabeth moan and her hips arched involuntarily out of the chair. She knew that her underwear would be soaked; she could feel her wetness making its way down her thigh and thought the chances were high that she'd come as soon as Henry pressed inside her.

He pinched her nipples then, applying steady pressure and making her head loll back on her shoulders, connecting with Henry's hipbone as he stood close behind her. "Please," she said.

"Stand up," he said, his voice rough. He was clearly just as far gone as she was but able to keep it together slightly better while she wasn't touching him.

She did as she was told, standing on legs that were slightly unsteady and feeling her arousal wet on her leg as she shifted her stance.

Henry pressed against her back, his hands roaming over her torso like he couldn't touch enough of her, their little game suddenly abandoned as they gave themselves over to their need for one another. "Babe, I…" Henry started but then trailed off, like he didn't quite know what he had been planning to say.

Elizabeth leaned against him, and when Henry's hands moved to hold her hips to steady her, she brought her own hands up to roll her nipples between her fingers, a little awkwardly with the straps of her clothes still catching at her arms, craving the stimulation and arching back against her husband. She could feel him marble hard against her hip and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. "Henry," she said.

He pressed himself against her and let out a load groan at the friction. Then he urged her forwards with his hands on her hips, encouraging her to take the couple of steps to the desk where she braced one hand against the solid wood and used the other hand to help Henry hitch up her skirt around her waist.

Henry tugged down her underwear, letting the soaked lace fall to the ground, and then positioned himself against her. "OK?" he asked.

She adjusted her grip against the desk, feeling her sweaty palms starting to slip and adjusting her stance to steady herself. The move made the head of Henry's erection brush over her clit and they both moaned at the contact. "More than," she said. She pressed back against him. "Please."

He didn't make her wait. He took himself in hand and slowly pressed inside her, carefully, deliberately, letting her feel every movement. She felt him stretching her deliciously, hitting her sweet spot as he eased all the way in until he was buried completely inside her wet heat. Elizabeth bucked against him, eager to feel him moving inside her but aware that Henry probably needed a moment to make sure he didn't come too soon.

He tapped his fingers lightly against her clit as he started to move, making her breath catch in her chest at the combination of him filling her up and stimulating her body in whatever way he could. Henry's fingers were coated in her juices within seconds. "Is this for me?" he murmured in her ear as he moved behind her, against her, within her. "Is this all for me?"

"Told you," she bit out. "The professor thing is really sexy."

"Yeah?" He made a particularly firm, deep thrust and they both cried out at the sensation.

Elizabeth took a moment to get her breath back. "Yeah. Although…"

"Although?" he prompted, his breath chuffing against her neck and disturbing the sweaty strands of her hair.

"Not as sexy as just you. Just Henry. When you look at me sometimes, I – _oh_." A well-timed thrust, coupled with a brush of his fingers over her clit and a kiss against her shoulder, had distracted Elizabeth from her train of thought.

Henry slowed the pace of his movement to give her chance to get her thoughts back. "When I look at you sometimes, what?"

"When you look at me sometimes like you think – oh God, that's it – when you look at me like you think I'm everything, it just… Henry… it's so perfect. I want you so much."

He suddenly stilled within her and then eased himself out of her body, his hands grasping her hips to help lift her from the desk and turn her around. So far gone that she was practically boneless, Elizabeth turned easily in his arms to see his face. He looked at her with so much love it took her breath away. "You have no idea how much I want you," he murmured. "And you _are_ everything."

His hands at her hips lifted her then, picking her up from the ground and setting her back down on the edge of Henry's desk, her skirt bunched at her waist and her camisole and bra tugged down over her chest, the straps still trapping her arms close to her torso. Elizabeth spread her legs to wrap them around Henry's waist and then he eased himself back inside her, his eyes on her face this time, his gaze never leaving her and a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her lose herself to his touch.

She could feel him at the very centre of her at the bottom of each thrust. It was driving her wild, and when he returned his hand to rub her clit slowly in time with his thrusts, she couldn't hold back anymore. She came hard, crying out as the orgasm hummed through her, seeming only to gather in intensity at Henry's continued touch until she felt like she flying and falling at the same time, careening through space, her body bucking against her husband's as he continued to thrust into her chasing his own climax, and then he released inside her and he held her to his chest so tight she thought she might burst from the love she felt for him.

It took her a good couple of minutes to come back to herself, her body still tingling and her walls still fluttering as she came down from her high. Henry had collapsed over her on the desk, his head against her shoulder. He was breathing hard. "Wow, that was amazing," he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah." She shifted against the desk, feeling papers moving below her – Henry's students' essays. It reminded her of what had started their frantic sex session in the first place. "I don't think I could really engage with my subject much more than that," she said when she'd got herself together enough to string together a complete sentence.

Henry chuckled. "OK, you can totally have an A." He picked himself up from her chest and slid his arms beneath hers to help her sit up from the desk. "But seeing as we've got this time to ourselves, why don't you really take the time to convince me?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I only have two essays left to grade. Why don't you go upstairs, take off all your clothes, and wait for me in the bedroom?"

She considered the proposal. It was tempting, very tempting, but Elizabeth thought she had one better. "I could do that," she said.

"Or?"

"Or… you're not the only one who has experience as a professor. So why don't you finish your grading and then come and see me when you're done for a discussion about your… work?"

A definitely very interested smile played over Henry's lips. "You've got plans for me, professor?"

"I do." Elizabeth adjusted her clothing, pulling up her bra and camisole and pulling down her skirt as she slid off the desk onto legs that could just about hold her up. Henry had taken a half-step back to accommodate her movement and now she closed the gap, pressing up into him and teasing him with a light brush of her lips. "As soon as you've finished, come and find me during my office hour. We have a paper of yours to discuss."

As she slowly sauntered away from him towards the stairs, she could hear Henry scrambling to locate the last essays he needed to grade.

Oh yeah. He was keen.

She thought her office hours would be starting even sooner than she had anticipated.

And this time, she'd be the one who held the A.


End file.
